Dumbledore & McGonagall
by LCL
Summary: el amor no tiene edad, los dos veteranos de Hogwarts conservan un amor mutuo... pero no todo es color de rosa, también habrá dolor, sufrimiento, envidia, celos, etc. por parte de un traidor...
1. Impredecible situacion

**Dumbledore & McGonagall**

**1.- Impredecible situación. **

Había sido un día agotador en el castillo, estaban a finales del primer semestre y se aproximaban las tan ansiadas vacaciones de invierno, es decir, las vacaciones de navidad. Pero como toda escuela debían tener todas las notas para poder mandarlas al ministerio de magia, para hacer el balance del semestre de la escuela Hogwarts.

Como había sucedido tantas cosas en el colegio, para McGonagall era difícil llevar el colegio y mas encima ser profesora de transformaciones, una materia complicada y extensa. McGonagall debía ocupar el puesto de Dumbledore cuando el salía, que era por lo general salidas de varias semanas.

McGonagall era la persona, quien más se ocupaba de los deberes de Dumbledore, ella ordenaba su agenda de salidas, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba pensando en él. McGonagall sentía un gran cariño por Dumbledore, pero a veces dudaba si solo sentía cariño nada más.

Mientras estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore podía pasar largo rato pensando en el, pero en su interior trataba de evitarlo porque en unas de las repisas del despacho de Dumbledore se encontraba el gran sombrero seleccionador, el cual podía saber lo que estaba pensando la gente con el solo hecho de mirarla.

Una noche de tormenta, mientras se encontraba en el despacho escuchando música romántica, llego su adorada lechuza. Tenía una carta en su pequeña patita derecha, reconoció al instante la letra, era de Dumbledore.

Profesora Minerva McGonagall

Despacho del director

Hogwarts

Abrió el sobre con dificultad, ya que estaba temblando, no había recibido ninguna carta de hace tiempo, todas las noches suplicaba que el amor de su vida estuviera bien y llegara a salvo. Dumbledore estaba fuera del colegio tres semanas, en una misión hasta ahora desconocida. Saco el pergamino, esta decía:

_Querida Minerva:_

_Espero que este bien, nuevamente le doy gracias por las continuas suplantaciones que ha hecho por mi._

_Le comunico que en un momento mas, yo estaré de vuelta al colegio, ya haber terminado mi largo viaje._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Con alegría acaricio su lechuza y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y le subió el volumen a la música.

Al llegar a el, abrió de par en par las puertas de su armario, y sacó un hermoso vestido de color esmeralda, se lo puso, y busco un sombrero que fuera con el color del vestido. Al encontrarlo se dirigió a su tocador y empezó a maquillarse y a tararear una de las canciones que estaba escuchando.

_¡Si tú me amaras te haría sentir que yo soy digna de ti, que eres lo único que importa para mí, si tú me amaras detendría el tiempo para darte amor eterno!_

Cuando termino de maquillarse apago por arte de magia la música y se dirigió al despacho del director.

Al llegar, en la puerta se encontraba Dumbledore con una hermosa túnica de gala. McGonagall se ruborizó al verlo y este lo noto.

-¡Se encuentra bien Minerva!- pregunto Dumbledore

McGonagall no sabia que decir estaba impresionada nunca había visto tan buen mozo a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore le extendió uno de sus brazos y la invito a pasar al despacho. Sorprendida por este gesto ella accedió a la invitación y lentamente se dirigieron al despacho.

Al entrar, el despacho estaba en penumbras, había solamente una pequeña mesa alumbrada por dos velas, y en ella había dos copas y una gran botella de champagne.

Y una canción en el aire que hacia mas acogedor el despacho y que Minerva reconoció de inmediato. Dumbledore la sujeto por las caderas y empezó a bailar al compás de la canción y a cantársela al oído a Minerva.

_Una noche de pasión, tu inocencia y mi pudor, se encuentran. Yo de paso y tú_

_soñando iglesia. No te quiero herir, tengo que partir, no me detengas. Cuánto quisiera, ser el príncipe azul que tú esperas. Soy tan sólo tu huella. Seré para ti una noche fugaz, el agua del río que no vuelve a pasar. Y seré para ti un sueño sin terminar. Ámame hoy, mañana empiézame a olvidar._

Minerva no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, en su mente había un caos total

¿Qué significa esta actitud de su director, ¿Es real o solo uno de sus sueños?

Pero todo era tan real, no podía ser mentira.

A mitad de la canción se volteo para mirar mas de cerca a Dumbledore, pero este no alcanzo a mirarla y el la beso, por primera vez en su vida.

Los ojos de Minerva se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de pena sino de alegría, se estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más deseados deseos.

Ella no lo rechazo al contrario cuando Dumbledore termino ella le dio otro que duro el doble del anterior.

Al terminar tan hermosa experiencia, Dumbledore la guió a la pequeña mesa y saco su varita para que mágicamente los vasos se llenaran de champagne. Minerva no podía reaccionar y estaba pensando si el sombrero seleccionador había visto todo, se dio vuelta para ver al armario y vio claramente que el sombrero estaba con la boca abierta…

-No es de esperar- Dijo calmadamente el director.

Dumbledore tomo su copa y le dijo unas palabras a Minerva:

-My Dear Minerva, se que esto puede tenerte un poco asombrada e incluso sorprendida.

Pero en este viaje me eh dado cuenta de que la única persona que a estado realmente junto a mi durante estos largos años de mi vida, eres tu. Y me di cuenta que te amo sin saber como ni cuando. Te amo con pasión, porque no se amar de otra manera. Incluso te puedo amar con locura.

No se como desmotrarle que la amo.

McGonagall estaba anonada no sabia que pensar, de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y se cubrió la cara. Sentía que un calor muy intenso le recorría por toda la sangre.

Se sumergió en su mar de pensamientos tratando de averiguar si todo lo que acababa de escuchar era real y no era producto de su imaginación. Se imaginaba a Dumbledore como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero ahora lo recordaba como cuando lo veía en su vida real, siempre sereno, educado y respetuoso. Nunca le había insinuado nada a ella. Ella siempre lo miraba con cara de preocupación porque siempre hablaban de algún problema o de un tema por el cual preocuparse del colegio o de Potter.

Después de pensarlo por un largo rato se destapo la cara y miro a su alrededor al frente de el se encontraba Dumbledore que la miraba fijamente. Y dijo:

-Minerva creó que estas muy sorprendida por esta repentina declaración…- pero mientras decía esto McGonagall lo interrumpió.

-Profesor Dumbledore necesito hacerle una pregunta, todo lo que me acaba de decir es verdad o esta bajo algún hechizo o algo.

Dumbledore asombrado de esto dijo:

-Me sorprende que dude de mis palabras, pero todo esto es verdad, nunca haría bromas con nadie de esto, sobretodo a ti, y tampoco si estoy bajo algún hechizo para confundirme jamás la haría sufrir. Pero le repito todo lo que dije viene desde el fondo de este corazón que a vivido tantos años. Ahora que le dije todo esto, necesito saber ¿que siente usted por mí, ¿hay alguna posibilidad o solo estoy haciendo el ridículo? Si es así le pido mil disculpas, y la escoltare hasta su habitación y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-Por supuesto que no, yo siento por usted lo mismo que usted siente por mi, he pasado todos estos años tratando de armarme de valor para decirle lo que siento por usted. Pero sentía vergüenza de no ser correspondida. Lo amo siempre lo eh amado desde el momento que empecé a trabajar en esta escuela- y con estas palabras fueron acompañadas por unas pequeñas lagrimas.

Al decir esto Dumbledore agito su varita nuevamente y entre un leve susurro dijo: ¡flowersnow, y en sus manos apareció un gran ramo de rosas rojas y las puso entre los brazos de McGonagall.

-creo que ha sido bastante por hoy- Dijo Dumbledore

Le extendió uno de sus brazos y la guió hasta su habitación, al dejarla en la puerta el la beso por última vez en esa noche y ella cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Saco su varita y conjuro ¡Accio Florero, y en sus manos se poso un gran florero de mármol y en el coloco las rosas y volvió a conjurar un hechizo ¡aqua! Y este se lleno de agua cristalina y lo dejo junto su velador. Se desprendió de su vestido y se dispuso a colocarse su camisa para dormir y se recostó en su cama.

-Gracias Merlín, esta noche ha sido la mejor de todas- y diciendo estas palabras, cerro los ojos y concilio el sueño.

Mientras Dumbledore se dirigía a su dormitorio, en el camino se encontró con Snape, que lo miraba con una mirada sospechosa pero Dumbledore no lo noto así, confiaba plenamente en el.

-Buenas noches, Severus –Snape no respondió nada. Dumbledore con paso ligero entro a su despacho, entro en su habitación y se durmió pensando en Minerva, en el día siguiente, y en su misión que lo hacia desaparecer largas semanas del colegio.

**Lupina-Cornamenta-Lunática: esperamos que les guste esta nueva historia basada por la idea original de Lupina, pretendemos hacerla romántica, pero también habrá dolor, sufrimiento, envidia, celos, etc. **

**En este capitulo nuestras intenciones fueron buenas, hasta ahora…**

**Esperando sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, se despiden las **

**LCL**

**¡Travesura Realizada!**


	2. Un ataque inesperado

**2.- Ataque inesperado **

Al día siguiente, McGonagall se despertó temprano, era una mañana radiante en Hogwarts, se acerco a su ventana para poder observar los terrenos del castillo, aun se podía ver escarcha en el pasto.

Después de observar por un largo rato se dirigió a su baño y preparo una gran tina llena de todos tipos de fragancias y burbujas. Se desprendió de su camisa de dormir y se metió en ella.

Soltó sus cabellos y se sumergió en el agua y empezó a pensar en lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Aun no podía creer que uno de sus sueños más esperados se había hecho un 90 realidad ya que para que fuera completo le faltaba algo muy importante.

McGonagall a pesar de sus años tenia bien claro que era lo que quería tener con Dumbledore, ¡Sexo! O en palabras mas formales relaciones sexuales con el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Después de pensar largo rato en el, se lavo el pelo y jabono su cuerpo, al terminar se dirigió a su armario y busco su túnica de color negro y cuello de terciopelo. Saco su varita y se vistió por arte de magia, se pinto un poco los ojos y bajo a desayunar.

En el camino se encontró con una persona en la cual nunca depositaria su confianza y no podía creer que su adorado Dumbledore creyera en el un 100, era nada mas y nada menos que el profesor Severus Snape. Minerva con paso firme pasó en frente de él y lo saludo, pero antes que le diera la espalda para seguir con su camino una mano dura y fuerte la impulso hacia atrás y la empujo hacia la pared.

Era Snape quien la había tomado y de su túnica se apresuro a sacar una poción la cual obligo a Minerva a tomar y empezó a interrogarla.

-¿A que hora llegó Dumbledore al castillo?- dijo Snape con una voz fría

-A media noche- dijo apresuradamente Minerva

-¿Por qué no se me aviso?

-Porque no le tengo confianza, profesor Snape- Minerva ya se estaba asustando, no quería detallar las situaciones que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Qué hacia en el despacho de Dumbledore?

-Ejerciendo mi labor de subdirectora y…

-¿Por qué la vino a dejar hasta su habitación?

Pero antes de que esta pudiera contestar se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente Snape saco su varita, y conjuro en contra de Minerva un poderoso hechizo aturdidor y salio corriendo en dirección al gran comedor.

McGonagall quedo tumbada en el suelo hasta que los pasos que se venia acercando llegaron hasta el lugar del hecho, era Filch. Al ver a la profesora corrió a buscar ayuda. ´

Después de unos minutos llego con Madame Pomfrey y con Snape. Los tres corrieron para tomarla y guiarla hacia la enfermería.

Al llegar a la enfermería estaba ya en su interior el director Dumbledore que corrió a la puerta cuando los vio llegar, tomo entre sus brazos a Minerva y la recostó en una de las camillas.

Cuando la recostó en la camilla, Madame Pomfrey llego con una fuente con agua y una toalla, ella tomo la toalla para pasarla por la cara de McGonagall, pero Dumbledore le arrebato la toalla de las manos y se dirigió a los demás que estaban allí.

-Por favor, me permitirían un momento a solas con Minerva… quiero preguntarle algo importante- se apresuro al decir, ya que los otros pusieron una cara de desconcertados.

-Pero profesor…- reclamo Madame Pomfrey pero una voz fría y seria la detuvo.

-Será mejor que los dejemos a solas.

-Gracias Severus y- volvió la cara a la enfermera- Poppy disculpe por esto, le ruego que se quede en su despacho yo la cuidare, se la aseguro.

-Yo nunca desconfiaría de usted profesor- la enfermera se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho.

Todos obedecieron la orden el se paro y corrió las cortinas que rodeaban la camilla.

Se sentó al lado derecho de la camilla y empezó a pasar la toalla por la cara de su Minerva. Y entre susurros decía: ¿Qué te paso, ¿Quién te hizo esto, despierta para saber lo que te paso por favor. Talvez al escuchar esta canción despiertes de ese sueño que no me deja ver por completo tu belleza: ¡tu mi luz, tu mi paz, mucho mas que una mujer, mi mujer colmándome de estrellas, y yo, yo tu ser, yo tu hogar y tu red para saltar, por…!

Pero antes de terminar la canción McGonagall despertó, poco a poco abrió los ojos y cuando los abrió por completo quedo deslumbrada al ver delante de ella a su querido Dumbledore.

Y sin darse cuenta se enderezo y lo abrazo, fuertemente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mientras lo abrazaba este le pregunto por segunda vez

-¿Qué te paso, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

McGonagall con un hilo de voz intento hablar pero no logro armar una frase. Espero un instante y trato de buscar las repuestas a las preguntas de Dumbledore, pero por mas que busco en su cerebro no las encontró no recordaba, de lo último que recordaba era de que había saludado al profesor Snape camino al comedor.

-Albus no me acuerdo de mucho… pero si de algo, había salido de mi habitación para ir al gran comedor y… en el camino me encontré con… con el profesor Snape.

Dumbledore asombrado no sabia que decir estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que le habían hecho, así que llamo a Madame Pomfrey y le pregunto que si parecía que a la profesora McGonagall la habían atacado con un hechizo aturdidor y esta respondió.

-No solo la atacaron por medio de una varita mágica si no que también por el olor que sentí mientras la traíamos para acá, una poción. Pero estoy confundida con el olor no se con certeza a que poción pertenece ese olor- dijo un poco abochornada Madame Pomfrey

Dumbledore no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, quien se había atrevido a atacar a una profesora tan experimentada, pero en ese momento recordó que uno de los profesores que trajo a su Minerva fue el profesor Snape, el también debe haber sentido el olor y además puede haber visto a alguien por el pasillo en que encontraron a Minerva ya que lo ultimo que ella recordaba era que lo había saludado.

Al concluir esto le indico a Madame Pomfrey que hiciera pasar a Snape, para hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio y que los ayudara a reconocer la poción que había hecho tomar a la profesora McGonagall.

Mientras Pomfrey iba hacia la puerta, McGonagall se tomaba la cabeza con las manos para tratar de recordar algo pero no podía su mente estaba en blanco trato y trato pero no obtuvo nada, era imposible.

Rompió en un mar de lágrimas, Dumbledore la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y le susurro: -no te preocupes estoy feliz de que no te haya sucedido nada grave. No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera ocurrido algo mas grave… Pero creo que por hoy será mejor que descanses en tu habitación hoy no tengo que ocuparme de nada muy importante en el colegio así que estaré contigo la mayor parte del día.

Pero McGonagall al escuchar esto dijo:

-Pero Dumbledore estamos cerrando semestre no nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar pasar un día entero de clases además- se paro de la cama de un salto, casi Dumbledore le da un infarto pero la hizo recostarse nuevamente- Albus me siento muy bien. Estoy en condiciones de impartir clases, pero si quieres me puedes acompañar no me siento segura de andar sola por el castillo- agacho la vista, no quería que su Dumbledore la viera roja.

Pero Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza

-Para mi es mas seguro que estés descansando en tu habitación…-Pero McGonagall lo miraba con unos ojos que daban miedo "ahora comprendo porque mis alumnos están traumatizados con sus clases" y agrego- Pero juzgando por tu mirada Minerva, creo que será mejor acatar tus órdenes.

-Muy bien dicho director- y ambos rieron, McGonagall quedo contemplando la alegre cara de su amor.

-Eso si Minerva, no dudes ningún momento en que vas a estar sola, hoy soy tuyo... solamente tuyo- la abrazo y la besó.

Al escuchar la puerta de la enfermería se separaron para que no notaran nada raro.

Madame Pomfrey corrió las cortinas y al lado de ella estaba el hombre de túnica negra, pelo largo y grasiento era sin duda alguna Snape.

Dumbledore al verlos se puso de pie inmediatamente y empezó a hablar con Snape y le hizo unas preguntas:

¿No sentiste un olor extraño cuando encontraron a la profesora McGonagall?- Snape asombrado asintió con la cabeza.

Dumbledore hizo otra pregunta ¿pudiste reconocer de que era el olor?

-Es el olor de una poción para la verdad me parece, eso si hecha con ingredientes mucho mas fuertes que los normales se podía sentir en el aire. Era una poción mucho más potente de lo normal- lo dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-Por ultimo ¿donde saludaste a la profesora McGonagall?

-Camino al comedor, señor

-Muy bien puedes retirarte, gracias por tu ayuda, Severus- Dumbledore se volteo y miro a Minerva- muy bien vamos a tomar desayuno y luego nos vamos a tu aula para dar las clases del día.

La ayudo a levantase de la camilla le paso su capa y salieron caminando de la enfermería y se encaminaron al gran comedor. Como todos los demás en el castillo Hoqwarts.

**Lupina-Cornamenta-Lunática:**

**Este es el segundo capitulo de una historia bastante ridícula pero que seria lindo si fuera verdad. **

**Perdonen si es muy ridículo, pero a veces a la Lupina le da un complejo romántico (es muy grave, y a veces asusta).**

**Espero que les este gustando y el otro fic que han brotado de nuestra maravillosa imaginación. Y como siempre hay que decir… **

**¡Travesura Realizada!**

**Aquella persona que adivine de quien son las canciones le concederemos un gran premio…**

**Recuerden… MANDEN CRITICAS!**

**LCL**


End file.
